please, remember me
by tobias eaton of dauntless
Summary: Four has to go to the military
1. Chapter 1

**this is my very first fan fiction so it might not be so good but if you do like it thank divergentobsessor she helped me a lot with this so thank you for everything**

**tris pov**

I wake up to my favorite Paramore song, Part 2. I lay in bed for a while singing along, then I decide I should get up, turn off my alarm, and get ready for school. I brush my teeth and then my hair. I pull my hair back into a ponytail for today. Suddenly, my phone beeps. I check it to see that I've received a text from Christina, who is my best friend.  
Christina: Hey girl, what are you wearing today? You gotta make a good first impression.  
Wow this girl cares, I think. I text her back quickly.  
Me: Nothing fancy, just some jeans and a t-shirt.  
Christina: NO WAY, I AM COMING OVER THERE.  
Me: Not if I leave first.  
Christina: Well, last night, I took your car keys so you can't leave.  
Me: Why in the world would you do that?  
Christina: I knew you wouldn't let me help you with your outfit.  
Me: Grr, you irk me.  
Christina: I'm on my way.(:

I hear the knock on the door and I sigh,I open the door to see a smiling Christina at the door with a big black bag.

''Hi'' Christina says happily ''hi can we get this over with?'' I say as walking up the stairs.

''You will like it i swear'' Christina says ''ok'' I say as sitting on my bed, Christina after looking though her bag for what seemed like a hour.

She pulls out a black v-neck a black jean jacket and black leggings ''here put these on'' ''ok'' i say and then I go to the bathroom and change.

I come out and Christina gasps ''Oh my gosh!, you look amazing'' ''thanks'' i say.

''Now makeup!'' she shouts I shout and sit down,she adds eye liner and lipstick and says ''done''


	2. Chapter 2

**ok sorry for not updating I have been weary busy and I promise To update more often so here's your chapter**

**Tris pov**

I look in the mirror silently scolding myself and putting my head down. Christina most have

Noticed because then she said " your not abnegation anymore you can look in the mirror".

I wince a little when I think about leaving my family, but I look up and see someone I don't

Recognize. "I love it Christina thank you" "you know I will always do this right?" "Ya but usually

You Only offer when I go to see four and you dress me in some small dress"."true but you know"

Christina says awkwardly obviously not finding anything to say. "Ok let's get to school so I can

See four " "ok come on " Christina says as walking out to the car. We turn on the radio

And Apple bottom jeans is on and right away me and Christina say " with the fur" and laugh .

Then we get to school and we see.

**ok just a little cliffhanger I will update soon**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**tris pov**

Eric and Peter the jocks." Hey stiff" Peter says practically spitting out the word stiff " she proven that she is dauntless she could beat you in everything Christina says confidently .

"Well then let's see about that" Peter says punching me in the stomach I groan out in pain "one little tear" Peter says "never" I growl kneeing him where it counts. He screams the as he is about to punch me someone punches him in the face. Then I see Tobias and scream " four" and hug him then I stare into his big blue eyes and get sucked in as always and I wake up again when Tobias kisses me square on the lips we kiss until Christina says" yay Prince charming saved the maiden in distress" .I shoot Christina a death stare and she backs away and says " we should get are schedules

**page Break**

**tris schedule**

first period: English

Second period:math

Third period: self defense

Free period

Fifth period: social studies

Sixth period: gym

" Ok so I have gym, self-defense, English and free period with both of you and social studies with Christina and math with four ".

**sorry for the short chapter I have to go to school I will do another today oh and I am a girl I just love theo james**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so thank you to divergentgirl18 you helped me go on because I didn't think people were reading this so I was gonna quit but you reviewed so here's you chapter**

**Tris pov**

I head down to my locker number 46 (I had to) and Christina was 45 and four was 64 so he isn't to far away. I put my stuff in my locker including many school books and some extras like the fault in our stars and a few more." Ok we should get to class" Christina says so we walk to class and we see four, zeke, uriah, Shauna and marlene." hey trissy whats up?" zeke yells " never call me trissy again and if you do I can beat you to a pulp" I say confidently zeke puts his hands up and says " I didn't mean to please don't kill me" " please do kill him" uriah says. Zeke shoots him a death glare and them the teacher walks in and tells us to find a seat I quickly sit in the back of the room and Tobias comes and sits right next to me put before he sits down he gives me a peck on the cheek and whispers " I will always love you beatrice". I look at him with a confused look on my face " not now " he says and sits down I get very worried and the rest of the day is a blur I can't even remember my dauntless chocolate cake which I love. I am sitting on my bed when my phone beeps I look at my phone and I gets a text from Tobias

Tobias: hey can I come over?

Tris: of course you can

Tobias: I am on my way

Then the hear a knock on my door and I open it to see I sad eyed Tobias at my door " what's wrong?" I ask

**hehe a cliffhanger so I hoped you liked it please review and if you have any suggestions go ahead and put them in reviews or message me-kendal**


	5. Chapter 5

**so this will be a extra long chapter please review**

**Tris pov**

" can we go somewhere in private" Tobias asks quietly " um ya" I say as walking up to my room Tobias sits on my bed and so do I and I get nervous " so um you know how marcus served in the military well he wants me to follow in his footsteps and he is making me go to Iraq and fight for I few months but I will hopefully come back in a few months if I make it"

**Tobias pov**

I see tris wince as I say " if I make it" and then tris says " when do you go?" " in two weeks" and that when tris's eyes fill with tears and she bursts out crying I hug her and she cries for along time until she pulls away and says" we need to throw you a party you are gonna fight for us" I can tell she is holding in more tears" we can have a party if you want to throw it" I say not really wanting to have a party just for me but I go with it for tris " ok how about this Friday night at my house" says tris a little more happy than before " sounds fine to me but I have to leave" I say not wanting to leave tris but I know I have to " ok bye Tobias I love you" I kiss her square on the lips putting my tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission she lets me in and are tongues wrestle for a while until tris tris pulls away and says" you should get going" but before I do I whisper in her ear "I love you" and she smiles and waves at me as I walk out the door

**tris ****pov**

I wave at Tobias as he walks out the door then I close the door and ruin up to my bedroom crying and I put on a thousand years by Christina perri and I put it on replay and cry into my pillow and hope that Tobias comes home safe and sound because I don't know what I would do without him I end up crying myself to sleep and walk up in the morning still in my clothes from last night I get out of bed and brush my teeth and my hair I get dressed and grab a muffin for breakfast and I head outside when someone puts their hands over my eyes and I get scared

**ok there's your chapter and this story is depending on reviews so please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for not updating my mom toke my kindle and I just got it back and I might do another chapter today and if I do that's my apology for not updating thanks for all your kind reviews and I just got tfios on Thursday and I finished it on Friday and it's amazing oh and my friend said I look like tris a little and I don't believe her because tris is pretty and I am as ugly as ever so I will let you guys judge that so please comment what you think so I can show my friend a picture of me will be on my profile but it says it takes 24 hours so it will be a while **

**Tris pov**

I feel someone put there hands over my eyes and I hit who ever has me and then a hear someone whisper in my ear " hey stiff where's lover boy?" (I had to incorporate thg) and immediately I know it's Peter I scream as I try to escape and I do then I punch peter in the face and give him a bloody nose then he tries to hit me but I catch his fist and twist he screams in pain and I run to my car and drive to school (I like making tris beat up Peter) when I get to school Christina runs up to me with tears in her eyes " did you hear the news?" She says " yah four told me yesterday " "OMG I am so sorry" she says sadly " it's fine really we are going to throw him a party" I say trying to reassure her that I am ok " yay I will text marlene, Shauna, Lynn, uriah and zeke about it"

**page break because I don't like writing about school **

I am in the car with Christina heading to the mall for party stuff and Christina said she has some surprise for me but when we finally get there she runs to the front door which I don't know how she did it in those heels but she did so I walked up to the door where Christina was and she says" ok party supplies" "what about party city?" I ask "yes perfect" Christina says we walk into party city and we get black cups plates and napkins then Christina said we needed game stuff for dauntless or candor so I grab I bunch of different color hair chalk a pink sparkling tutu and some face paint Christina comes back with a few costumes and wigs and we buy all the Crap then we go to a bakery and get 5 dauntless chocolate cakes the Christina says" time for your surprise" and she walks into Victoria's secret and smiles at me " no not happening Christina" "well if your gonna play dauntless or candor you need this " so I sigh and walk in and end up with a black and pink lace bra with matching panties and then I run out of there


End file.
